


For my best friend, Hannah

by carryonmywaywardcas



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1680206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carryonmywaywardcas/pseuds/carryonmywaywardcas





	For my best friend, Hannah

Hannah Took, December 18, 2019

          Hey Diary, welp, stuff happened.

     I cowered as my brother, Isaac, smacked my face again and again and again. It stung like hell, yeah. But, I acted like it was nothing, again. Thank God he didn't hurt Akita or do anything... bad... to my daughters again. Sophie has already started her period because of what he did to her. But anyways, he hit me again... My cheek still stings. I believe my hair has some dried blood in it still. The thing is, he doesn't know what he's doing wrong, which frusterates me. I screamed for someone to help, and someone did. It was who I expected; Pip.

 

     Since I screamed, Isaac smashed my ribs with his foot, said something in Italian which I don't understand, and I passed out from my asthma. When I woke up, I saw an epic battle between Isaac and Pippin. I believe Pippin is bruised pretty bad. Isaac punched him multiple times, and stabbed him once. He did it all to protect me. Right now, I'm watching over him as he sleeps to make sure his stab wound is okay. Yeah, he's gonna be sore. Well, Isaac is hurt pretty bad too, he has a broken leg, and is in the hospital at the moment. Em took care of my little idiot so the stab wound would stay shut. I remember Pip bleeding like crazy, but he carried me. I remember him saying, "Hannah? Love? Are you okay?!" That's all I can really remember from what happened, but it was a very eventful night, in my opinion.


End file.
